


Hass-Liebe

by SkyeGraham



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Was ein Symbiont dir kann besorgen ... (Drabble)





	Hass-Liebe

Er hasste es.  
_Nein, Eddie, du liebst es._  
»Halt die Klappe«, zischte er, unterdrückte das aufkommende Stöhnen, so gut es ihm gelang.  
Sein Parasit lachte in seinem Kopf und ließ erneut seine Zunge auf Erkundung gehen.  
_Wie ich bereits sagte: Du liebst es._  
Nein, das tat er nicht. Es lag an der langen Abstinenz, dass er für diese Berührungen derart empfänglich war, aber wann und wie sollte er schon Sex mit einer Frau haben?  
_Du brauchst keine Frau. Nur mich._  
Venoms Zunge verwöhnte ihn und er kam ihr keuchend entgegen, wölbte den Rücken durch.  
_Mehr?_  
»J-ja.«  
Scheiße, er liebte es.


End file.
